Field
The field relates to structures with integrated waveguides, and in particular, to interconnects and circuit structures with integrated metallic waveguides.
Description of the Related Art
In some electronic systems, multiple integrated device dies may be mounted to a carrier and may communicate with one another in a variety of ways. For example, in some systems, two integrated device dies can communicate with one another by way of conductive traces or interconnects provided in an intervening package substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB) or in a silicon interposer. In other systems, a silicon bridge or other interconnect structure can serve to electrically connect two dies within a package or system. However, existing die-to-die interconnects may experience high losses due to conductor loss, crosstalk or other factors. Accordingly, there remains a continuing need for improved die-to-die communications.